


Selections from an old iPod

by SKAllen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Playlist, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAllen/pseuds/SKAllen
Summary: Do not Own OUAT or it's characters just borrowing. These are one-shots I thought of as I listened to my poor dying iPod. I had created a writing playlist and just loved the stories and images that the music conjured up. These are one-shots based on the stories within my iPod. Thus…. Selections From an Old iPod.





	1. You Don't Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> this one is pretty nice and tame not M. No triggers all fluff. the song tells a story I watched the video and I just needed to Swan Queenify it. enjoy! SK

**You Don't Know My Name**

Baby, baby, baby  
From the day I saw you  
I really really want to catch your eye

First day on the job. I am proud of myself, even if Mother doesn’t approve. Waitressing is not for the Mills’. But I needed money, and she used it to control me. I thought College would free me from her clutches, but the freedom I though Zelena had was just an illusion. So, I got a waitressing job close to campus, and work shifts to earn the money I require to live as a free adult should.

I began wiping down the counter. There was a lull in activity just after lunch. The bell over the doorway rung and I looked up to see a woman bundled against the cold. The scarf was riding high on her cheeks. Blonde locks were escaping from under her hat. She pulled gloves off her fine long fingers. Her short cropped nails perfectly manicured. 

She walked toward the counter and sat right in front of me. Her green eyes glanced briefly in my direction, and she smiled. She was beautiful. I found myself tongue-tied as she asked for hot cocoa. I nodded and headed to the kitchen to retrieve the order.

There's something special 'bout you  
I must really like you  
Cause not a lotta guys are worth my time

Emma, her credit card said. Emma Swan.

I smiled to myself when I learned her name. She was a genuinely graceful creature. Like her namesake. It didn’t matter; I told myself it wasn’t likely that I would ever see Emma again. There were millions of people in the city of New York.

She left after she drank her Cocoa, and never really glanced my way, as she was preoccupied with the texts on her phone.

Ooo baby, baby, baby  
It's gettin kind of crazy  
Cause you are takin' over my mind

I went home that evening, yes tired to the bone. But with thoughts of her on my mind. Why? Mother waited for me to arrive. “Regina Dear, I have someone for you to meet.”

It was an ambush I know, and may very well be the reason Emma emerged in my mind. My heart pounded because I knew mother was going to set me up again. With some prospect or another. The golden locks at the table were not hers. But none the less that woman was on my mind.

“Hello,” I said to the man.

“Pleasure,” the Man’s accented English would have set me ablaze had the sound been coming from pink feminine lips. “Robin Locksley.”

“Regina,” I said out of politeness. “Pleasure to meet you.” Robin could tell right away I was not interested.

Dinner was pleasant enough. Robin excused himself without an invitation to anything else. And mother stared daggers at me. I silently thanked God Robin was so perceptive and retreated to my room.

Minutes later Zelena knocked at my door. “Come in.”

“You met someone,” she said

I furrowed my brow. “I met a lot of people today Zee.” 

“So what is his name?” she asked.

What was she talking about? “Zee...I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You look like when you met Daniel,” Zelena said. “Word of advice, either grow some balls and go for what you want or let go of this crush you are developing before Mother tells you he is not good enough.”

I honestly didn’t understand what she meant. Crush? 

And it feels like oooooo  
But you don't know my name  
And I swear it feels like ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know)

Crush.

“Fuck…” I breathe out.

“What’s his name?” She asked gently. How does she know me better than I know myself? I know something that she doesn’t though.

“Her name…” I whisper.

“WHAT?” Zelena shouts. Her jaw dropped and eyes were bulging.

“Shhh… Zee!”

“Tell me everything!” So I did.

Oh baby baby baby  
I see us on our first date  
You're doin’ everything that makes me smile

I was wrong of course. She comes into the diner almost every time I have a shift. She asks for the same things. She walks in with friends, Male friends, Girl friends. Portfolios in hand.

I serve her, and I fantasize that I was one of her friends; that her smiles are meant for me.

One day she came in with a Brunette and led her into the diner. She had her hand perched on the small of her back. Jealousy ran through me in a flash. She didn’t come to the counter that day. That they she sat in a booth at the far corner with that leggy raven-haired Barbie.

It made me realize that while I was dreaming of her, and not approaching her because I was afraid of the rejection I could receive, I could have been with her all along.

And when we had our first kiss  
It happened on a Thursday  
Ooooo it set my soul on fire

 

I watched that relationship progress over the next few weeks. Then I would go home and close my eyes and dream that That girl was me. The words we would speak to each other. My mind calling out to my need for her to see me. 

I would imagine our first kiss…

The lingering hot kisses of her soft pink lips. 

Ooo baby baby baby  
I can't wait for the first time  
My imagination's runnin’ wild

I lay in bed and imagine her breath brushing my neck. The kisses along the length of me. My hands search my nether regions and I imagine they are hers. All along imagining the words she would say as I fall into the oblivion of my climax.

It feels like ooooo  
You don't know my name  
And I swear it baby, it feels like oooo ooooo ooooo ooooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know)

On a Tuesday afternoon, I came in later than usual. Ruby was there and she had a grin on her face. I heard a commotion but I hadn’t paid any attention to it. “Good afternoon Mrs. Lucas, Hey Ruby,” I said as I got myself together for work.

“Regina, could you put this contest box on the counter. We are doing a raffle for a Thanksgiving meal catered.” Mrs. Lucas says.

“Yes Ma’am,” I answered and began putting the box together.

“Your favorite spectator sport is on,” Ruby said signaling at the commotion. “They walked in arguing.”

I looked over and it was Emma and the brunette arguing. “Wow… what do you think that’s about?”

“Beats me,” Ruby said. “Ten bucks they break up.”

“I am not taking that bet,” I said and watched the demise of that relationship with secret glee.

The brunette storms off, leaving Emma behind to pay the tab.

It isn’t long before she heads off.

 

"I'm sayin, he don't even know what he's doin' to me  
Got me feelin' all crazy inside  
I'm feelin like"  
Owww! Ooooo Oooooo

She disappears for weeks. I give up on ever seeing Emma again. 

I miss her. This yearning for her has got me all mixed up inside. 

One evening, mother knocked at my door. “Regina, Robin is in to see you.”

“Really?” I asked. “I thought he wasn’t interested.”

“Well, luckily I have convinced him otherwise.”

“No mother, Not lucky,” I said. “I have no interest in him. I have no interest in any man.”

“What are you saying, Regina?” Mother asked incredulously. “Are you a Lesbian?”

I groaned. “Yes, “ I admitted. Not that I know that I am. I just know that I want Emma. “I am, mother. And even if I weren’t, I want to pick my own partner. Zelena got to.”

“Zelena is a lost cause.” Mother snorted.

“You mean Zelena couldn’t care less what you think.” I retorted.

“I suppose, you wouldn’t want my aid in finding an eligible woman?’

“Mother, why do you care?” I asked. Though, I was a little surprised that the whole lesbian thing hadn’t phased her.

“I just want to share in your life. Ever since you have become a teenager, I am no longer a priority to you.”

“So you control my life at every turn?”

Mother sighed. “Very well… I will tell Robin that you are no longer interested… in one condition,” she offers as a peace offering.

“What’s that?”

“I want to meet every single one of them. Please do not keep secrets from me.”

“Alright, mother,” I said and she reached out and held me. “I met someone.” 

Doin more than I've ever done for anyone's attention  
Take notice of what's in front of you  
Cause did I mention you're 'bout to miss a good thing  
And you'll never know how good it feels to have all of my affection  
And you'll never get a chance to experience my lovin'  
Cause my lovin' feels like ooooooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know

 

Mother actually gave me some good advice. After she got over the shock of learning that I had been working all these months, she became a more reasonable human being.

She said I was used to just getting the attention I required. I was used to being pursued. All women are. She said that to catch another woman’s attention, especially when you want that woman, is to be the aggressor.

She said that I had to do more and make sure that she knows she is about to miss a good thing with me and that she should look at me. See me.

But she never came to the diner anymore. I hoped that maybe one day… so I began taking a little extra time every day… just in case.

And I swear it feels like oooo ooooo ooooo ooooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know)  
Ohhh

 

One Wednesday morning, I ran into the Diner late. Apologies slipped out of my mouth as I ran to get ready for work.

“Stop apologizing Regina; I got this,” Ruby said holding onto the servings for my section. “Hey, your girl just walked in.”

I looked up at the door whose bell was ringing. And in Walked Emma. With a light spring Jacket. I turned to look at my reflection on the stainless steel fridge then turned to walk toward the blonde.

I smiled pleasantly and said. “Good morning. Can I take your order?”

She didn’t even look up at me. She talked to the menu. “Yeah just give me the special.”

That was new… but my shoulders fell as I turned to put the order in for her. “Yes, ma’am,” I mumbled.

“Wait,” She called out. I turned and our eyes met. Could this have been the first time? She paused. “I’ll have a Hot Cocoa, please,” she said.

I could feel a blush rising. I smiled, “Coming right up.” 

I served her; she ate her food she scribbled on a piece of paper to enter the contest and dropped it in before she walked out the door.

Will you ever know it, no no no no no

 

That was all. That was it. I sighed, and thought maybe if I could run into her outside of work… “Hey, Regina There is a campus party tonight, you should come,” Ruby said.

“Rubes, you don’t even go to Columbia,” I said incredulously.

“Yet I am still better connected than you,” she said and pulled me along. “Come on.”

I did go and guess who I saw. Emma. She was hanging out with a bunch of her friends whom I had seen come into the diner with her. “She is an art major,” Ruby said.

I looked at her. “How did you know?”

“I can talk to the girl without getting tongue-tied,” Ruby said. “I would never have pegged you as lez.”

“Neither can she, apparently,” I mumbled.

Ruby laughed and left me to my own devices. Then I see Emma heading in my direction. A smile lit her face and for a moment I thought it was for me. Then she passed me and started to hang out with a group of baby dykes at the corner. I sighed and just headed home.

 

Will you ever know it?

But I don’t head home. I go to the Diner. Mrs. Lucas was cleaning up. “Hey there girl, What are you doing here?”

“Mrs. Lucas, I need to look in the contest box.”

“Whatever for?” She says sternly folding her arms over her chest.

“Please?” I asked

Mrs. Lucas has a soft spot for me. I know she does and my pleading works. She nods and looks away. I search the box and find Emma’s paper. I write down the details and put the slip back in the box.

I was through… No more subtle looks, and silence. When I got home, I sat on my bed and looked at the information in my hand. I deliberated for a long time whether I should call. But then I looked at the clock. Just after midnight. I picked up my phone as I remembered my mother’s advice. “Be the Aggressor.”

I sighed, "I'm gonna have just to go ahead and call this girl.”

I dialed the number and waited for an answer. When she did, the background music was loud. She said, “Hold on…” and I began to hear the music in the background dissipate. “Hello?”

“Hello?” I said as my nerves began to peak. “Can I speak to -- to Emma?”

“Speaking.”

“Oh hey, how're you doing?”

“Um… Okay?” She was confused and intrigued by this stranger’s voice on the phone. I knew because she hadn’t hung up on me yet.

I cleared my throat and began. “Uh, I feel kinda silly doing this, But um, this is the waitress from the coffee house on 39th and Lennox. You know, the Latina?”

“Oh… Yeah.” Emma said at the other end. 

“Yeah, well I see you on Wednesdays all the time. You come in every Wednesday on your lunch break, I think, and you always order the special, with the hot chocolate.”

“Great Cocoa at that Diner,” she reiterates.

“Thanks, my manager is so cheap... Always saying we gotta use water,” I continue trying to banter a little. Okay rambling… shut up, Regina. “But I always use some milk and cream for you  
Cause I think you're kinda sweet.”

“I knew there was something different about the cocoa,” she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

“I love how you dress; you’re so casual chic. Those tight jeans tucked into your boots. Your manicures are perfect, and your hair…” I continue rambling and catch myself. I catch myself as I hear a soft chuckle on the other end. “What is it exactly that you do?”

“I am an Art TA at Columbia,” she answers.

“Really?”

“I needed to do anything outside the family business before I got sucked in.”

“Yeah, That’s fascinating,” I said deciding to forge ahead before I lost my nerve. I sat tensely on my bed considering my next words. Look Emma, I mean I don't wanna waste your time but... I don't usually do this, but I was wondering if maybe we could get together outside the restaurant one day. Cause I do look a lot different outside my work clothes. I mean we could just go across the street to the park right here…”

She said something but I couldn’t understand. I wondered if it was my phone or her’s so I moved. “Wait, hold up, my cell phone's breaking up, hold up.” I walked over to my window. “Can you hear me now?”

“Yeah, what’s your name?” She asked.

I smiled, “Regina.”

“Regina?”

“Yeah,” she said something else, but I think it’s her phone breaking up this time. I pretend not to notice and say. “So, what day did you say?”

“Sure, We can hang out.” She repeated. “How about Thursday?”

“Oh yeah, Thursday's perfect,” I said and you couldn’t remove the smile from my lips. I was going out with Emma, and I prayed it would be better than my wildest dreams.


	2. Anytime, Anyplace (I don't Care Who's Around)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been challenged, and the challenge has been accepted. I would have done a different song first, but I had seen a post on Facebook prompting for someone to write this. I haven’t really been forthcoming with the smut lately. I promise I can write it. I just haven’t in a loooong time. I have to feel some type of way. So I decided to give it a shot. 
> 
> This is a Canon Divergent AU based during S3 after the missing year. Emma hadn’t started Dating Hook, and Regina had let Robin go of with Marian. I hope you enjoy. Much Love ~S.K.

##  Anytime; Anyplace (I don’t care who’s around)

  
  
  


**_In the thundering rain;_ **

**_you stare into my eyes._ **

 

My thoughts were not at this meeting.  Just on the thunder outside and the rain pelting through the window.  I wish that stupid councilman would stop his jabbering. I found myself thinking about other things…. More pressing matters, like the fact that I had the Sheriff sitting next to me.  Her green eyes shut behind her hands as she naps. I smirked at the audacity of my Swan.

 

I wore her out last night.

 

I liked my lips at the memory, as I felt the moisture pool in my groin.  I groaned audibly at the thought, which awakened Emma and her eyes focused on mine.  “I’m sorry Madam Mayor, was there something you wanted to say?” The councilman paused having heard me, just like every other person in the room.

 

**_I can feel your hand;_ **

**_going up my thighs._ **

 

Emma’s lips quirked into a tiny smirk, and I tore my eyes away from her in favor of the short, balding man who had the floor.  “No, I’m sorry…” b _ ut you are a rambling idiot, and I was wondering when you were going to stop. _ “Please continue.”

 

Just then Emma shifted in her seat and suddenly I could feel her hand going up my thigh.  I turned my leg to allow her to do as she pleased. I wondered how far the sheriff would go;  here in a room full of people. It had taken me by surprise when She had told Hook in no uncertain terms that she was not at all interested in him.  That I was her happy ending and that she had been mine all along.

 

She was my savior.  Mine.

 

Her hand reached the apex of my thighs, and I opened my legs as far as my pencils skirt would allow.  And her chair was turned towards me, which earned her a few odd looks. I looked at them all and dared any of them to say something as I shifted closer to her to give her easier access allowing my skirt to ride up my legs beyond my garter.  Her hand found purchase on the bare skin of my inner thigh. I suppressed a moan as I leaned back in my seat. Her fingers massaging my things and my need growing. I could smell myself. Her nose flared, she could smell me. “Sheriff Swan…”  The councilman said and startled her out of what she was doing.

 

“What?”  The sheriff said retreating her hand.

 

“This is a serious matter concerning the department.”  He stated.

 

“And this is becoming a circular argument.”  I interrupted, “The motion to put this matter to a vote in a month.  If there is nothing else? The storm is looking dire, and I for one would like to get home safe.  The meeting is adjourned.” I said banging my gavel and standing. 

 

I walked toward the windows in the room, staring at the rain.  I knew Emma would stay. The room hadn’t cleared out before I felt her hands on my hips.  I turned and smiled at my Emma. She leaned down and kissed me ardently. “Damn I want you,”  she whispered as she walked me to the corner toward the door to my office attached to the council room.

  
  


**_Skirt around my waist;_ **

**_Wall against my face._ **

**_I can feel your lips…. Ooh_ **

 

She moved my skirt up as we walked.  Then she turned me around and pressed me up against the wall. “I wore this just for you.”  She whispered pressing her hips against my ass. I felt it then, I had wondered why her sweater today was so big. Because her painted on jeans were unzipped, and behind them, there was a strap-on contraption.

 

I smirked.  “ You like to dominate me don’t you, Savior?” I said reaching for the back of her head and pulling her toward me.  I kissed her as my skirt became nothing but a glorified belt around my waist.

 

She moved my soaked underwear to the side, and with her fingers, she felt my wetness.  Emma moaned into my mouth, “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

 

She worked her fingers inside me, and I gasped and opened wider pressing my ass into her.   My face pressed against the wood paneling of the council room. I am vaguely aware that we aren’t alone yet, but I don’t really care.  Right now it’s just us.

 

**_I don’t want to stop just because;_ **

**_people standing ‘round watching us._ **

 

Holding my underwear aside, Emma pressed the end of her dildo into my wet waiting slit.  I moaned and arched my back to meet her hips. “Fuck, Emma… yess.” I hissed as she began to move within me.

 

I heard a gasp, or two, I suppose I should really open the door to my office and finish in there but.

 

**_I don’t give a damn what they think,_ **

**_I want you now_ **

 

Every stroke of her toy deep inside me, the knowledge that they are watching heightened the intensity of my orgasm.  I come undone, juices dripping down my legs soaked into the threads of my stockings and pulling inside my heels.

 

Emma pulled out of me, and I turned to face her kissing her ardently as I lowered her tight jeans further down her thighs.  I magically removed the harness as we kissed, then whispered. “Next time, grow your own.”

 

She smiled wickedly, “Teach me how?”  I dropped to my knees.

 

“Later,”  I said and ran my tongue along her slit. She moaned, and her hands shot out to support herself against the wall.  

 

**_I don’t wanna stop just because;_ **

**_it feels so good inside of our love._ **

 

I thought we no longer had an audience, they had fled like the prudes the all were, all was well.  I was tired of them all. I just wanted to be in my bubble of lust that the sheriff and I had created.  I took the blonde’s clit into my mouth and sucked. “Ffffff…. Uh..” Emma said threading a hand through my hair.

 

With one of my hands, I entered her.  Two fingers deep into the wetness of her core.  My other arm fought hard to keep my love from collapsing.  I alternated between sucking, nipping and licking her sensitive nub. Until she came undone.

 

I stood, and we magically straighten ourselves up as we kiss one last time.  I heard a throat clear and see the shocked expression of the councilman who had been dismissed and few others aghast and rooted to their spots.

 

**_I don’t give a damn what they think,_ **

**_I want you, and all I wanna say is…_ **

 

Emma smirked,  **_“Anytime, anyplace,” (I don’t care who’s around)_ ** the implied words never leave the blonde's lips as she walks out of the door  My eyes and those of the remaining few following her journey out.

 

*****888***888*****

 

“We’re going to the Rabbit Hole, we’re going to dance, and unwind because Regina, this week was brutal,”  Emma said standing up from the couch.

 

“I thought we would just… unwind here.”  I said with a slight put.

 

“Aww come on Gina, we never go out.  Though I love what we do when we do what we do.  We never just have fun with others.

 

“You wanna threesome?”  I asked with a wicked grin.

 

Her eyes darken, and she laughed.  “Not into sharing. I’d kill anyone who touches you.”

 

Then she lifts her hands over her head changing the tight jeans and sweater I am accustomed to seeing her in outside of that birthday suit, and she is in a red Lace body contouring dress, with two thick lace straps that outline a square neck. It has a sheer lace panel under the bust and at the hem to reveal her fair skin allowing me a lace covered view of her toned abs and her long shapely legs, as the red contouring fabric only covers enough to keep her modesty.

 

My mouth began to water at the vision in front of me. My decision was made.  If my love was intent on going out. We were going out. Not to be undone by her, I magicked myself a Sexy Sequins Cut Out Backless body contouring dress with a mock neck the sequin splayed out on a sheer fabric in the front to cover the essential parts and a black back panel on the skirt.

 

Emma swallowed, her eyes taking me in fully. “Uh… yeah, maybe we should stay in.”

 

“Oh no, you wanted out, we’re going out,”  I said and pulled her out of the door. “Henry!  Your mother and I are leaving!” 

 

“Yeah Kid, see if your grandparents will come to get you… or… wear some earplugs or something.”  I heard her said as I pulled her out of the door.

 

**_Dancing on the floor;_ **

**_feeling the slow groove._ **

 

We turned heads as we walked in.  We looked amazing. Emma ghosted her hand over the skin of my exposed back.  Raising gooseflesh as she leaned in and whispered. “Let's go get a drink.”

 

I nodded and swallowed as her proximity always did things to me. We talked a little drank a little.  We were trying to behave. But I really just wanted to bend her over and take her. Her skirt was not as long as mine, as we sat at the bar stool my hand would slip under her dress, and she shifted giving me easier access to her thighs.  She did this unconsciously. But when I got too close to gold, she stood as a slower song started to play.

 

“Let's dance.” she husked and pulled me tight against her as we made our way on to the crowded dance floor.

 

**_My body starting to burn;_ **

**_with forbidden thoughts._ **

 

We danced close my hands running from her shoulders down her body to her bare thigs.  I let her skirt ride up as I press my things between hers. Her hands worked on mine, and we danced intertwined.  She kissed me as we moved even closer than we could before. And I realized that our skirts had both ridden up high, dangerously high and our bare thighs were pressed against each other's center.

 

Just a little more, and we could just… right here right now. I looked up into Emma’s eyes.  The green nearly disappearing as her irises were wide. Her gaze was full of lust. “Did you mean it?”  I murmured.

 

“Be more specific…”  she whispered.

 

**_Strangers all around;_ **

**_with the lights down low…._ **

 

**_“I was wondering if we could… Well, you know.”_ **  I whispered in my savior’s ear remembering what she had said to me the last time.  A thrill went through me when her lips dropped to the space just below my ear. A kiss like a feather liquefying my insides I was so wet and ready.

 

**_I don’t want to stop just because;_ **

**_people standing ‘round watching us._ **

 

I turned my head and kissed her ardently moving my hand to go between us and under her skirt to touch her wet entrance...  She moaned as I magicked her ruined panties into the ether. Then I pressed my thighs into her. I could feel the wetness soak my leg as I ground my hip into her.

 

**_I don’t give a damn what they think,_ **

**_I want you now_ **

 

Just then the tempo of the music change. We moved our hips to the beat of the music.  Trap music is what Emma likes to call it. I looked around the room and saw the people dancing to it as if they were fucking.  And I smiled at Emma imitating their movements as I fucked her. I moved my hand to her hips and rocked. Emma looked like she couldn’t actually keep up with my actions., but I knew that she was just lost in the sensation I was causing her.

 

**_I don’t wanna stop just because;_ **

**_it feels so good inside of our love._ **

 

She growled and moved me to the bar stools that we had been sat at put me on it and made my panties disappear as well.   We entered each other simultaneously. OUr lips clashing, fingers pulsating to the rhythm of the music around us. She pressed me against the bar as we rocked our hips to meet each other’s pulsing.  Her head dropped to my shoulder, her breath ragged. I was no better as I clung to her hucking a leg around her lacy hip. Exposing her naked ass cheeks to the world.

 

“Fuck… emma.”  I moaned as my hips moved of their own volition.  Her walls tightened around my fingers at the sound of my moan, and she grunted her release.  Her body stiffened against mine. Her thigh pressing her fingers deep into me. She continued to wiggle them as I too fell over the edge.

 

**_I don’t wanna stop,_ **

**_No no no,_ **

**_I want you, and all I wanna say is…_ **

 

“Fuck me…”  She whispered falling against me exhausted.

 

“I thought I just did that.”  I joked as her fingers slid out of me so that she could hold herself up.  I pulled my fingers out of her and brought them into my mouth. “Sweet…” then she kissed me.

 

“Yeah I meant it….”  she answered my question finally.

 

**_“Anytime, anyplace…” (I don’t care who’s around)_ **  I repeated and kissed her back.  Words I never ever have to say.

 


	3. Apocalyptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dame_Eris... thanks for the suggestion here is a story inspired by a hot picture by Nicky Frost and Dame Eris pointed out this collection and how this song was perfect for a little iPod selection. It ended up being a major Halestorm Lovefest in the FB group. I finally sat down and wrote something and this is what came out of all of that. super short and hot like a quickie or even break up sex... I hope you enjoy it. Til Next story, Much Love~S.K.

_**I wear my nine-inch heels when we go to bed** _

_**I paint the color of my lips blood red** _

* * *

 

I stepped out of the shower and headed toward my bedroom. I have to be ready for when Emma walks through my office door. We have much to discuss. Like her attitude toward me at our meeting the night before, and the fact that she did not stay.

I dressed in a most provocative skirt. One I know my recalcitrant sheriff will enjoy seeing me in. I smile to myself as I slip into my stilettos while sitting at my vanity. I magic my makeup on, saving the lip color for last, choosing to do this manually because it gives me confidence. As much of an idiot, I think the sheriff is, she makes my insides jello, and I need to feel in control.

I choose a blood red hue for my lips and I look myself over. And I smile at my reflection. "Let's do this," I said to myself and headed out of the mansion.

I'd hoped to find the blonde at Granny's that morning. But she was not there as I walked in to get my usual coffee. I frowned as I wanted to make an entrance I wanted her to notice me and follow me to my office like the lost puppy I knew her to be around me. I knew she would have because I was turning heads.

"The usual please Ruby," I asked as I stopped at the counter.

Ruby had stopped to stare at me and only stopped when her wife Dorothy jabbed an annoyed elbow into her ribs. I smiled at the attention as she handed me my coffee. Wasted debut. I supposed I had to wait until lunchtime when she usually came before our actual work meeting.

* * *

 

_**I get so animal like never before** _

_**So you press play and I hit record** _

_**'Cause we're dysfunctional physical** _

_**Always slamming doors** _

* * *

 

In the end, she was the one that made the dramatic entrance. I sat at my desk when I heard the intercom engage then rapidly disengage. I looked up just as my office door was forced open then slammed loudly shut. "What the Fuck Regina?"

"Good Morning Sheriff," I answered schooling my features to hide my surprise. I still am unable to understand her attitudes.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" She asked.

"About what?" I asked leaning back.

"Regina..." She says frustration clear in her stance. "I am tired of being your little secret."

"Ms. Swan…" I said and chuckled walking around my desk. "Is that what your attitude has been about?"

"My attitude?" she laughed a sardonic laugh. "Mine? Hen you go around… Looking like that, and flirting with… Ugh. You are mine!"

"Oh?" I said my brows lifting in surprise.

"Yes, Regina, mine. I would do anything to have you but you're in that stupid closet of yours and nobody cares!" the sheriff says squaring up with me.

* * *

**You're a bitch, throwing fits**

**Always waging wars**

* * *

"Yours?" I asked incredulously. "When you have that Pirate hanging off you like a lap dog," I answer her challenge standing my full height in heels looking her in the eye.

"That is your fault," Emma said, stepping closer. The air tense between us. I could hardly breathe now. This was the angriest I had ever seen her.

"My fault?" I said with a chuckle and I think that may have angered her a little more.

* * *

_**Me and you** _

_**Sad but true** _

_**We're not us anymore** _

* * *

"No Regina…. I will not do this anymore." Emma said stepping back.

"Don't walk away from me sheriff," I said pulling her back toward me. "You aren't breaking up with me.

"Let go of me, Regina," Emma said pulling her arm free. She let her eyes roam my form. From my short fitted skirt to my blood red silk shirt. Her eyes trained on that third button. Finally, she looked me in the eye and leaned forward. "I'm nobody's secret."

She walked toward the door. "Emma…" I called out to her. "Just one more…"

* * *

_**But there's still one thing we're good for** _

_**I'll give you one last night** _

_**So make it twisted** _

_**Give you one last shot, go on and hit it** _

_**Give you one last time to make me miss it** _

_**Baby, love me apocalyptic** _

_**Come on!** _

* * *

She came back to me her pupils blown as she reached for me and crashed her lips into mine. I reached my hand out to lock the office door with my magic as she placed me atop my desk and swept all paperwork off the desktop.

I untucked her shirt and unbuttoned the flannel top she wore this day. I pulled the shirt off her shoulder as we kissed. She sat me down on the table, moving her hot mouth down to my neck.

* * *

_**Give me a red handprint right across my ass** _

* * *

Once I got her shirt off I went on to massage the perfect alabaster mounds on display. She lifted my skirt up around my waist and slapped my ass so that I would sit upon the desk. I hissed and compiled so that she could remove my underwear.

* * *

_**I'm leaving scratches up and down your back** _

* * *

She stood before me and opened up my blouse. I pulled her closer as she licked along the shell of my ear. "You are a horny little bitch aren't you," she growled, knowing exactly how turned on I get by her irreverence and I pull her closer running my nails down her back. I am certain I left maks as she pressed the pad of her thumb on my clit as I did so.

"Fuck…." I whispered bringing my legs around her.

* * *

_**Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck** _

_**Like end of the world, break-up sex** _

* * *

She leaned down and Bit my neck and I arched my back toward her a moan deep and low as my hungry slit searched for her digits. those digits she was withholding from me. The suction of her mouth the bite on my neck doing things to me. "Fuck Emma…"

"I'm gonna make you pay…" She said softly. "I am going to fuck you so good, you're gonna wish I wasn't a secret. Then I am going to leave, and you will never have me again."

* * *

_**'Cause we're dysfunctional physical** _

_**Always slamming doors** _

_**You're a bitch, throwing fits** _

_**Always waging wars** _

_**Me and you** _

_**Sad but true** _

_**We're not us anymore** _

_**But there's still one thing we're good for** _

* * *

Then Emma was down on her knees., her mouth peppering my inner thighs with kisses. I was so wet, there was a trail of liquid rolling down my thighs. She cleaned it all up with her tongue. My breath hitched every time she got closer to my center. My hips bucked as grazed over it. I moaned in frustration. "Please… Emma."

She gave my opening one languid lick and I nearly climaxed from the sudden lingual assault. "Fuck," I said in surprise.

Emma didn't speak, she only went to work, putting the moist muscle to good use. HEr tongue entered me, circling as it entered me. She licked my inner walls while her hot breath blew over my clit as she breathed. I threaded my fingers through blonde tresses and pulled her closer, which she took to mean she would suck on my small bundle of nerves making me scream my pleasure. "Yes, Emma… Fuck!"

Then she replaced her tongue with two fingers and she moved in a circular motion within me as she sucked. I could no longer help the movement of my hips as I leaned back on my desk and propped myself up on my elbows. My hips gyrated into the blonde's face. "More." I moaned and she inserted a third finger and she alternated between sucking licking and flitting my clit back and forth.

Soon my inner walls convulsed and gripped my lover's finger, and liquid arousal covered Emma's face and chest. She stood. Her fingers still inside me and kissed me hard. I could taste myself on her tongue. I was intoxicated. I wrapped my legs around her I didn't want her to go. But all too soon, she stepped back pulled her hand out of me and turned to get her discarded clothing and put them back on on the way to the door. "Goodbye, Regina," She said as she pulled the flannel on. Didn't' finish buttoning it up before she opened the door. And I sat there stunned.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I asked myself out loud and began to gather my things. I would not be able to work that day.

* * *

_**I'll give you one last night** _

_**So make it twisted** _

_**Give you one last shot** _

_**Go on and hit it** _

_**Give you one last time** _

_**To make me miss it** _

**Baby, love me apocalyptic**

* * *

 

I went home that afternoon, with the memory of being thoroughly fucked. I wanted that. What did I have to do to get Emma back? I called her.

"This better be a professional call." Emma said answering her phone.

"It's not." I said into the line. "Come over."

"Whatever for madam Mayor?" She said.

"You know," I said.

"No."

"Would you rather I go there?" I asked.

"I dare you, but you want what we had to be a secret. That's why it isn't happening anymore."

"You want your parents to hear us?" I asked.

"Regina, Please. I know it isn't going to happen. This afternoon was it."

"So now you're free to go out with the Pirate?" I asked.

"I was always free to go out with the pirate." she answered "You never solidified what we were doing. Remember?"

"Well… I'm solidifying it now."

"There is no more us Regina."

"I'll make it up to you," I said with a sigh. "Please come over."

"No…" She said. "I need more than this half-assed attempt to get back. I deserve more Regina."

"Give me one night."

"Dare…" at the word, I disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and appeared in front of a partially clad sheriff in her bed wearing nothing but the stilettos I had worn to work.

She looked at me and swallowed. "Challenge accepted." I said crawling over her on the bed.

* * *

_**Oh** _

_**'Cause no one does it better** _

_**No one knows me better** _

* * *

"R'gina… what are you doing?" she asked as I straddled her

"It's not over till i say it's over." I whispered and leaned forward kissing her, I wasted no time in darting my tongue along her lip asking for entrance. She relented closing her eys and laying back down on the bed.

My hands found purchase on her chest and she moaned as I began to run the pads of my thumbs over her nipples. Then I sat back and urged her to sit up so that I could remove her tank top.. As soon as she was freed from the garment, I attached my mouth on the nipple causing her to arch her back and moan wantonly.

I kneaded and licked at the nipple until I felt her tremble beneath me. Then moved to the other breast causing her th buck he hip on to my thigh. The wetness and heart reminding me that there were more things to explore of this woman beneath.

* * *

_**Oh** _

_**'Cause nothing lasts forever** _

_**Nothing lasts forever** _

* * *

I reached down and removed the last remaining piece of clothing left between us. Pulling the boy shorts down her shapely legs. Then return to her to kiss her mouth deeply. My hand caressing her thigh, then finding purchase fingering her folds.

* * *

_**It's now or never** _

* * *

I ran my fingers between wet lips, then brought it up to her clit. Sliding the digit in a circular motion on her center. Her hips reacted bucking toward my hand as I circled the small bundle of nerves. And she moaned throwing her head back and closing her eyes. "Fuck Regina, "

She whispered so I did, I inserted my middle finger inside her and found the knot of tissue just behind the clittoris and pressed inside her making her cry out. Then I leaned forward and kiss just behind her ear and whispered. "You are mine, and soon the world will know it."

* * *

**I'll give you one last night**

**So make it twisted**

**Give you one last shot**

**Go on and hit it**

* * *

When her hips began to move in a circular motion, I inserted a second finger. "Oh God," she whispered and her movements became erratic once more as I continued to beat a staccato rhythm on her g spot. Then I followed my hand and kissed her nether lips as if it were her mouth. I let my tongue fill her, I suckled at her clit like she had done me before and she nearly came undone. I could feel just how close she was coming.

* * *

_**Give you one last time** _

_**To make me miss it** _

_**Baby, love me apocalyptic** _

* * *

"Baby… Please… Ride me." she panted, stopping me from finishing her off."

I looked up at her, "What?"

"I want to come with you, ride me." she said and pulled me closer entangling our legs and mashing our centers together. So I rode. I pulled her leg up over my shoulder and I thrusted into her letting her slick folds crash against mine. I moaned as this was something we had never done before and I loved it. She let me top her like this the thrill of the power renewed my energy and we rubbed against each other until I felt my inner walls pulsate. I could feel my insides reaching out for her and i screamed with my lover a release so wet the bed squelched with our movements.

* * *

_**Baby, love me apocalyptic** _

_**Come on** _

* * *

I collapsed atop my love both of us sated. "Are we still broken up," I asked softly.

"I'm no one's secret." She whispered her breath still ragged.

"Yeah, I don't think your parents missed the show." I murmured snuggling up to the blonde.

"Serves them right… I have heard them many nights." She answered. "They aren't very quiet."

I laughed. "Move in with me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

* * *

_**Baby, love me apocalyptic** _

* * *

The next morning I woke up in Emma's bed. She was no longer in it with me. But I could smell food and voices traveled upstairs. "You were having a good time last night." this was Snow I was certain.

"Yeah, I did," Emma said.

"You and Killian finally got together?" She asked and there was a sound of choking. THis was when I decided to make an appearance donning Emma's oversized T-shirt.

"I think not," I said sauntering past the stunned princess and placing a kiss on her daughter's mouth. "This Savior is my happy ending."

Emma smiled brightly. "I'm moving out," she said as if that was all the proof she needed.

I Smiled in return and kissed my girlfriend. Making us both disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.


	4. Stone Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Casts a spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... I don't really know where this came from, I was compelled to write to Stone Cold by Demetria Lovato Just been thinking about her a lot lately. And this came out. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to be. and the song told me somewhere about midway through the story what it was supposed to be.

 

* * *

**Stone Cold**

* * *

" Emma, I have something for you." Ruby said handing me a flyer. I looked at it and and looked up at her quizzically. "It's an Open Mike, come one you were always telling me about those out in the real world. I thought it would be fun."

"Yeah, but Rubes, People have to have talent, what are you gonna do, Karaoke the open mike?"

"Why not, and there was a lot of Talent in the enchanted forest you know." The tall brunette said haughtily. I rolled my eyes just as the bell over the door chimed. I looked over and my heart goes cold. Regina is walking into the Diner hand in hand with Maleficent her smile radiant.

My heart breaks every time I see them together. Not that Regina knows how I feel, but I can't help it. I looked back down at the flyer and wrinkle it up and toss it in the trash on my way out. I watch as Ruby hands the two women a flyer, and how amenable they seem to the Idea. Of course, they were all for it. I think it is best if I just avoid the show altogether.

The days pass and the town is buzzing about the open mic night. Somehow my mother roped me into doing it. "What are you going to sing?" she asked me out of the blue the night before as I played Mario Kart with the kid.

"I don't know, Mom," I grumbled at her.

"Don't you think you should have practiced?" Henry intoned. I mean, "You're kind of a big deal around here."

"I don't even know if I can sing, Kid... I can play some Piano, but it's all by ear maybe I'll just play."

"Oh, Emma Honey that's wonderful." Snow said in relief.

The night finally came, and I sat in the back and watched as person after person took the stage. Whether they did a good job or not, I couldn't tell because My concentration was on the couple sitting front and center.

Regina and Mal were snickering and cuddled close. Either laughing at the performers or too into each other to care.

"Our next performer is… Emma Swan. With a piano selection.

I sighed and magicked a songbook because the kid was right and I should probably do something I know well. I put my fingers to the keys and without my wanting my voice came out low and gravely

_**Stone cold, stone cold** _

_**You see me standing,** _

_**but I'm dying on the floor** _

I feel the song take on a life of its own I don't know if it's my magic… It has to be because my voice is full of emotion. And I can' see the light magic emerging from me and flowing out through my fingers and mouth as I sing the raw emotion.

_**Stone cold, stone cold** _

_**Maybe if I don't cry,** _

_**I won't feel anymore** _

I looked out at the audience … at Regina and try to pull the magic back by making my voice smaller.

_**Stone cold, baby** _

But it doesn't work… so I give up closing my eyes against the look that Regina is giving me right now.

_**God knows I tried to feel** _

_**Happy for you** _

_**Know that I am, even if I** _

_**Can't understand,** _

I continued to play feverishly, my magic doing the guiding. Regina told me once that spelling is like a song because magic is emotion and a song is all about feeling. If you sing with feeling you will cast a spell.

_**I'll take the pain** _

_**Give me the truth, me and my heart** _

_**We'll make it through** _

I opened my eyes, and my audience was held captive. I looked at the two of hem, no longer entangled and giddy together, but staring at me. Magical me and I needed to make them understand that I got it. They were happy, and I was trying to be happy for them.

_**If happy is her, I'm happy for you** _

I quickly looked back down to the keys in the keyboard and played a stanza before I sang again. Low and withholding magic as much as I could.

_**Stone cold, stone cold** _

_**You're dancing with her,** _

_**while I'm staring at my phone** _

I refuse to look up. I needed to keep my control, as this choice of song held too much emotion, and I had no idea this would be like this as I never believed Regina when she said it. It's just music, right?

No, not just music.

_**Stone cold, stone cold** _

_**I was your amber,** _

_**but now she's your shade of gold** _

At the last thought my magic took over again, this time it refused to let me suppress it. And I tried again… I did.

_**Stone cold, baby** _

_**God knows I tried to feel** _

"Emma Stop playing!" I heard Regina shout, and I did, My hands fell off the Piano. But I was out of my seat and the song took over, I couldn't stop until the song was done.

_**Happy for you** _

_**Know that I am, even if I** _

_**Can't understand,** _

I opened my eyes and could see Mal's face angrily looking at me spellbound like everyone else.

_**I'll take the pain** _

_**Give me the truth,** _

_**me and my heart** _

_**We'll make it through** _

I walked toward the two of them and I sang.

_**If happy is her, I'm happy for you** _

I looked at Mal and shook my head. Eyes wide open.

_**Don't wanna be stone cold, stone** _

Then I turned toward Regina and I could feel my heart wrench free.

_**I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye…** _

My eyes opened wide, this was what it was. It was goodbye to every romantic thought I'd had for my friend, for my co-parent. I was letting it all go. And I looked at Regina in resignation. Her eyes widened in horror.

_**Oh, I'm happy for you** _

_**Know that I am, even if I** _

_**Can't understand** _

"Emma…" she said

_**If happy is her,** _

"No.. Please I didn't… I didn't know." Regina said and Mal turned to look at her lover.

**if happy is her**

"Emma…" Regina knew what she had to do to keep the spell for finalizing. I had to finish it.

**I'm happy for-**

She kissed me long and deep and swallowed the final note. There was a blast of rainbow energy that broke the hold the spell had in the room. When we separated, my eyes opened slowly. And a slow smile appeared on my lips. "You love me too…"

She smiled and stroked my face. "It was you all along." She whispered. "My Happy Ending."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know where that story came from but I hope you enjoyed it. Til Nex selection, Much Love ~S.K.


End file.
